


Puck Bunny

by Kitchenspoon



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Skating, F/F, Fights, Homophobia, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenspoon/pseuds/Kitchenspoon
Summary: Katya has a crush on her best friends younger sister. You know how it goes...or do you?
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Puck Bunny

Katya smirked when she rounded the corner and saw the big mop of the blonde hair she knew belonged to Trixie Mattel. She walked over to the ice skater and slid behind her leaning on the counter. She never passed up on an opportunity to go bother the beautiful blonde and make her all red and flustered. 

" what's up Mattel? Got another pretty ice dance for me to watch after practice?" Katya asked her hand reaching up to play with one of Trixie's long blonde curls. She smiled when she saw Trixie jump a little.

" They're not for you, but yes I have another _Ice skating routine._ It's not dancing." Trixie rolled her eyes at Katya as she payed the person behind the counter of the canteen.

"Well I can't wait to see it. Love the costume too by the way." Katya blatantly glanced at the sheer panel over Trixie's chest. She waggled her eyebrows comedic and hung her tongue out panting like a dog. 

" You're gross Zamo." Trixie pulled her curl out of Katya's hand. " Go play your ice football." Trixie whipped around and headed to the change room. She allowed herself a small glance back at Katya but made it quick. She didn't want to be caught fawning over her. 

"It's hockey! And it's way harder than football!" Katya yelled as she watched Trixie walk away. After Trixie was out of her sight she made her way through the main lobby to the rink meeting up with the rest of her team to get ready for the game.

*****

Katya watched the puck skid across the ice, batted from stick to stick heading her way. She kept her eye trained on it, tracing it's movement as she got herself into position ready to receive. The puck was thrusted to her, sliding across the ice right into the toe of her stick. Katya curved her stick protecting the puck as she raced across the ice lining up on the net. As she neared closer she pulled her shoulder back curving her skates slightly. She catapulted the puck into the net her skates spraying the goalie in ice as she stopped to watch it slide right past them.

The only thing was, it didn't. The goalie caught the puck in the toe of their stick launching all the way across the ice. Katya skated backwards quickly trying to gain a lead on the other team and catch the puck. She watched as it was passed over and over again, so much so that she lost sight of it. She skated blind towards their net hoping her team had tracked the puck down and were ready to launch it right back.

Right at the last second Katya caught sight of the puck hurdling towards their net. She stuck her stick out instinctively but ended up Tripping their team defense man. He fell over and caused a pile up, the perfect distraction for the other team as they shot the puck in right at the sound of the final buzzer. Katya dared a glance up to the score board. They lost, by one. If she would have made her shot earlier they would've won.

Katya hung her head low as they got off the ice and made it to the change room. Her shoulders slumped in slight shame.

"What happened out there Zamo? I thought you were a hockey hot shot?" Trixie teased Katya as she watched her walk over.

Katya whipped her head up and looked at Trixie with a slight blush. Trixie was the reason she fucked up today, she saw the blonde figure skater walk in and got distracted. That's why she lost the puck and had to skate in blind. 

" I am a hockey hot shot, I just got...distracted." Katya winked at Trixie making her way into the change room.

She changed alone as she was the only girl on the team. Most of the time it didn't bother her, she knew she missed locker room talk and all but sometimes the peace and quite was nice. Today was not one of those times though. Katya couldn't help but let the guilt of messing up fall on her shoulders again. She let her team down and couldn't help but shake the feeling that today's locker room talk would be about her.

Eventually Katya sulked out of the change room and plopped down on the bleachers. She scanned the ice and found Trixie. She was teaching the juniors how to skate backwards today. Katya couldn't help but laugh as all the 7 year old kids fell in their asses. She remembered being their herself, unable to even stop. It made her think of where she was now, one of the most technically skilled players on their team. 

"No wait today Zamo, Trixie has her practice after she finishes teaching. So her friend Dela is driving her home." Matt, Katya's best friend said. He also happened to be the captain of the hockey team and Trixie's brother too. He always gave Katya a ride home after practice but sometimes they had to wait for Trixie to finish her lessons. Both her and Matt taught at the arena. They worked for free of course, their labor went towards lightening the fees for their skates and equipment instead of in their pocket.

"Okay," Katya sighed fidgeting with her ear. She knew Matt was going to grill her about today. He was her best friend so it was more out of concern than anger about the loss. Matt was just that type of guy, he was always there for Katya. He always put the her well being over her performance and she really appreciated it.

"Why so sad, it was just a loss. We have all season to work our way up the ranks and make it to finals." Matt encouraged. He draped his hand over Katya's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze as they walked out of the building. 

"Yeah," Katya breathed a small smile flashing across her lips. She honestly just wanted to go home and forget about the game. Actually no, she wanted to forget about today all together. She was annoyed at herself for messing up because of Trixie. She was being stupid and hopeful, and it wasn't doing her any favors. 

"What's up Kat? You're acting weird. It was just a loss I promise we'll make it up next game," Matt said noticing how mopey Katya really was. He watched her with concern as she just nodded tossing her bag in the back of his car. Usually she was chatty after games, even if they lost. She would relay all the teams mistakes and try and think of drills to improve their skills, bouncing idea's off of Matt their whole way home. 

Katya got in the passenger seat of Matt's old Toyota and buckled in. She let herself lean against the window and enjoy the peace and quiet. She closed her eyes and blocked out the ugly brown snow all muddied by people trekking through the parking lot. Her moment of peace didn't last long. The moment Matt pulled out of the lot he jumped right back into it with her.

"What happened Kat? why are you so upset?" He glanced at her when they hit a red light. He really did look concerned, his eyes had gone soft and his brows were knitted with worry. 

"Nothing, I just had a bad day." Katya said her hand back at her ear. She hoped he would let her leave it at that. She knew he wouldn't but it was worth a try.

"Just because I graduated last year doesn't mean I won't go back and beat somebody up, so what did they say? did they try and fight you? what is it?" Matt asked trying to joke a little and lighten Katya's mood. He knew she wouldn't answer until she was ready but usually comedy helped. He had noticed her fidgeting with her ear allot, and assumed it must have been bad.

"I really don't wanna get into it Matt. I'm tired and this has been going on forever, it's nothing I can't handle." Katya lied as they pulled up to the Mattel residence. She definitely couldn't handle it but she also couldn't ask for help...the situation was, complicated.

"Okay, Okay." Matt held his hands up in surrender as they grabbed their stuff from his back seat. They walked up the driveway silently, heavy bags slung over one shoulder, worn out stick in their hands.

Katya wasn't really sure how it started but, after every game Mrs. Mattel would wash Katya's uniform. Katya wasn't a mooch so she tried to refuse but Valerie... that woman was stubborn. The moment they walked into the house she was all over them practically ripping Katya's bag out of her hands.

" So how was it guys? Another easy win for the Penguins?" She asked as she ushered them inside.

"Not exactly, we lost by one." Matt explained taking a seat at the kitchen table Katya not to far behind.

"Oh what happened?" Val sounded surprised. She came back into the kitchen looking at them expectantly.

"Oh yunno ju-" Matt started.

"I messed up, I missed the goal then tripped Blake and made a dog pile right in-front of our net and they scored." Katya cut off Matt. She sighed and dropped her head against the cool fake granite of their island. She had a headache and missed the relief of the cool car window.

Both Matt and Val were taken aback by Katya's attitude. Usually she was so up beat and happy brushing off their losses with jokes. She was being weird. Matt knew something had to be up for her to be this upset. 

" Well that's okay Kat, i'm sure you'll make up for it in your next game," Val tried, giving Katya a small smile. "It was just a bad day it won't last forever."

" Yeah, thanks Ms.Mattel." Katya looked up and gave her at least a half smile. She slid her hand to her ear and give it a tug, playing with it as Matt talked to his mother.

"So what's for supper tonight?" Matt asked changing the subject. He saw Katya messing with her ear again and knew she probably just needed to chat and take a nap to cool down.

"Lasagna," Val smiled as Katya cringed slightly. "Don't worry dear I'm making you a plate of spaghetti instead." Val placed a hand on Katya's shoulder.

"Thank you." Katya breathed a sigh of relief. Val had become her second mom. Katya was over so much that she had also picked up on Katya's likes and dislikes, her ticks and usual behavior. She had no problem making exceptions for the younger girl, she was practically a second daughter. And she treated both Matt and Trixie well. 

"Well we are going to go upstairs till suppers ready." Matt stood from his stool. Her spun Katya's around to and grabbed her arm dragging her with him.

"Door open please!" Val called us they went upstairs. Matt didn't even bother answering he just rolled his eyes and kept tugging Katya along to his room.

"Yunno it's funny that you're mom thinks we are dating." Katya laughed as she plopped onto Matt's bed letting herself fall backwards.

"I mean you can't blame her we are pretty close." Matt sat at his desk propping his feet up.

"Yeah...but it could never happen." Katya sighed her heart beat picking up slightly.

"Why not? You don't wanna mess up our friendship? Or the team?" Matt asked sitting up in his chair. He waited for Katya to answer but she didn't. She was too busy panicking.

"Kat?" Matt nudged her leg from his chair growing more concerned. "What's wrong...are you- are you crying?" He asked when he heard her sniffle. He raced over to the bed and sat beside her pulling her up to sit. "Talk to me Kat."

"T-today at school Violet and her friends filled my locker with notes." Katya sighed wiping her tears away frustrated at herself for being this upset. She also hated herself a bit for letting the words slip. She could have just stayed quiet and blamed it on her dad. 

"So what, it's just Violet. Just ignore her she sucks Kat." Matt rubbed her back confused.

"It's not that simple Matt." Katya sighed her fingers tugging her ear lobe. She stayed silent still debating whether or not she wanted to go into depth about the notes. She couldn't decide if she was being stupid or not. 

"Then explain it to me Kat, why isn't it so simple?" Matt asked pulling Katya's hand away from her reddening ear. He held both her hands in his lap and looked to her waiting for her response. He hadn't seen Katya this upset in awhile. She was just so naturally happy that it took allot to get her this down. 

"Th-The notes said they said um they said- fuck!" Katya shot up from the bed in frustration. She closed her eyes and began pacing ramping herself up. " They said Dyke Matt." She blurted keeping her eyes closed still pacing. There was a beat of silence before Matt answered and Katya felt her heart drop to her ass. 

"Okay so what?" Matt finally spoke. "It's not like it's true they're just trying to freak you out." He was still very confused about this. When Katya kept pacing he stood and closed the door hearing Trixie coming upstairs to her room.

" It does matter Matt because it's true, I am I-I'm a dyke." Katya nearly ripped her ear off silent tears falling from her closed eyes.

"Oh, o-okay that's fine Kat," Matt stood walking over to stop her pacing. " It's totally cool." He pulled her in for a large hug, protecting her body with his. 

"Really?" Katya whispered pulling away.A few stray tears slid down her cheek as she watched Matt nod. She felt like a bit of an idiot now, crying and being all dramatic about it when Matt was totally cool. She just tucked her head against his shoulder instead. Hoping that she didn't look that stupid. 

"Just don't go snatching up my sister!" Matt laughed after a minute, pulling out of the hug. Katya laughed along trying to play off the burning worry in the back of her mind. The thing was, she _was_ trying to snatch Trixie. She liked her allot actually, the Blonde was her age and really smart. Not to mention pretty and kind. But Katya could feel betrayal for just her thoughts alone. She had to let herself mess with Trixie a bit or she would explode but, teasing was it nothing more. 

"DINNER!" Val called from downstairs. Matt gave Katya's shoulder a quick pat before opening the door and gesturing for her to go ahead. Trixie, Katya, and Matt and filled down the stairs quickly rushing to go eat. Katya watched Trixie's hair bounce as she went down the stairs gracefully. The way she held herself and moved around in figure skating had transferred over into her day to day life. Katya thought it made her seem more elegant, like she was so beautiful that she was above everyone floating.

"Did you guys wash up." Val looked at the three if them with her hand on her hip. Matt took a seat and laughed at Katya's guilty face.

" Go wash upstairs," she pointed to Katya. "And you too Beatrice." She scolded Trixie.

The two girls scurried back upstairs to the washroom. Katya smiled at Trixie through the mirror as she washed her hands giving her a wink when their eyes met.

"You've got drool on your shirt Zamo." Trixie teased. She turned to wipe her hands but Katya blocked her.

"It's not my fault you look so great." She twirled a piece of Trixie's blonde hair around her finger.

"Get your greasy paws off me." Trixie giggle blushing a little. Katya felt her face grow warm at Trixie's blush too. She wanted to pinch herself and make sure she wasn't being delusional.

"My paws aren't greasy, and I'd quite like to keep them on you Beatrice." Katya teased smiling at the twitch of Trixie's brow. She hated being called Beatrice, only her mother called her that.

"Well I don't think Matt would appreciate that." Trixie blurted before she spoke. She slapped her hand over her mouth as Katya's face fell. She dropped her hand from Trixie's shoulder and let her squeeze past.

"I'm sorry Katya, I wasn't trying to eves drop, I just heard it." Trixie rushed standing in the doorway as Katya washed her hands.

"It's fine Trix, it's not like you didn't already know." Katya sighed drying her hands. "I just didn't think you would agree with Matt treating you like property." She said pushing passed Trixie.

"Hey wait! I-I don't I was joking." Trixie stopped Katya grabbing her wrist. She looked at the girl before her with large eyes slightly confused. She thought Katya liked her. She always flirted and teased but because her brother said one thing she stopped?

"Whatever you say." Katya chuckled pulling her wrist away. She made her way downstairs not letting herself look back to Trixie.

The entire dinner she could feel Trixie staring at her, trying to get her to look over. Katya didn't allow herself to look over. She had no idea what game Trixie was tying to play but she didn't want to be apart of it. Matt was also sat at the table too. He noticed Trixie's odd behavior and Katya wasn't about to raise false suspicion.

"Tomorrow I have to stay late again but Dela can't drive me, can you wait for me and give me a ride Matt? Please?" Trixie said when there was a lul in the family conversation. She laid it on thick, pouting her lips practically begging her older brother.

"Sorry Trix, I'm helping Brandon's dad after practice to make an extra couple bucks. Looks like you're just gunna have to bus it or walk." Matt smiled. He clearly wasn't to torn up about it.

"Well what about Katya? What are you doing for a ride if Matt is busy tomorrow hon?" Val asked bringing Katya back into the conversation she had long since checked out of.

"Huh?" She shook her head, quickly bringing her brain back up to speed. "uh sorry I'm driving tomorrow, my mom is finally letting me use the pare car." Katya stuttered her eyes trained on her plain butter pasta.

"Oh goody!" Trixie squealed turning to Katya "Will you drive me?" she batted her lashes at Katya smiling. "Please _kitty kat_?"

Katya's mouth went dry at the nick name. 'kitty-kat?' where the hell did hat come from? Katya fumbled with her fork slightly and turned to Trixie blushing. She clocked the smug look Trixie had on her face, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. She just nodded silently with a dumb look on her face. Was Trixie flirting back? Did she really mean it or was it just to prove a point? Katya had no idea.

"Oh thank you so much!" Trixie stood from her chair, "I owe you one" She bent down and wrapped her arm around Katya, her chest pressing against the Russians shoulders. She place a quick kiss on Katya's cheek then continued to make her way to the sink putting her dirty dishes away. Matt clocked the whole situation and sent Katya a questioning look. She replied to him with a shrug of her shoulders, she was just as confused as he was.

After dinner Katya left early claiming that she had homework to do. It wasn't really a lie, she did have homework but, it wasn't the reason for her leaving. The moment she went back up to Matt's room after dinner it was weird and she hated it. Matt was acting different and Katya wasn't sure if it was because of Trixie's behavior or her confession from Earlier. He had said it was okay but was kinda awkward about it too. She didn't really know where he stood. 

*********

Katya sat on the familiar bleachers watching Trixie skate. The rest of Trixie's teammates were with her of course, but none of them quite stood out like Trixie. Her giant blonde hair gave her extra height. Her costume outshone, out-sparkled, outdid all of the other girls costumes. Katya wasn't quite sure they were wearing their costumes, but she wasn't complaining. She enjoyed her view of Trixie's sheer chest panel, and the way her tiny sheer skirt flurried up as she twirled and leapt.

Katya never really realized how beautiful figure skating really was until she actually payed attention to Trixie's routine. The blonde glided across the ice effortlessly, her skates carrying her into spins and twirls and jumps Katya could only dream of trying. At the end of her routine Trixie skated with force 1, 2, 3, times before launching herself up, spinning like a tornado then landing on one foot. Katya watched as she giggle punching the air with glee when she realized she nailed her entire routine.

Trixie was hot, of course but that wasn't the only reason Katya liked her. She wasn't a guy after all. Trixie had personality but was shy. She lights up a room with kindness and beauty and to Katya it's like she doesn't even notice. Trixie also had a brain, and Katya liked that. She may seem like a stereotypical jock, but she had a good head on her shoulders. And so did Trixie, she wasn't some blonde bimbo, she knew who she was and how smart she was. Katya liked that.

"good work out there Mattel." Katya said as Trixie neared her heading to the change rooms. Trixie smiled at Katya and walked over stopping to lean against the rail. Katya was surprised but also wasn't complaining.

"Oh yeah? I'm surprised you picked up on anything out there. You seemed quite focused on my ass." Trixie quirked her brow at Katya. She leaned on the bars further turning her chest towards Katya. 

"Hey, I was just admiring your beautiful costume. It's really nice, you make it yourself?" Katya deflected Trixie's brow quirk with a question she already knew the answer too. She wasn't playing this game, she couldn't. Because once she started and things got real and Trixie flirted back, She wasn't sure if she would be able to stop herself. 

"I did, and i'm glad to know my work has an admirer-er." Trixie stepped back from the rail to give Katya a little spin.

"I had a feeling, it screams I made this whole thing pink because my mom never let me dress myself as a child vibe going on. I like it." Katya joked laughing even harder at Trixie's fake offense.

"Whatever miss bulky shoulder pads. Your jersey is the material of gym shorts, and you look like a box." Trixie snapped back a smirk on her lips. "i'm going to change i'll meet you out here in like 20 minutes." Trixie walked away. smacked her shoulders and walked all wide mocking Katya's walk to the change room from yesterday.

"I'm gunna time your ass Mattel, a minute late and i'm outta here!" Katya called back to her smiling to herself. She heard Trixie mumble something back but she wasn't sure what it was.

Dela walked past Katya a few minutes later. When she passed the Katya she looked her up and down like she was scanning her. Katya gave Dela an awkward smile and the brunette returned one back but brighter.

Trixie passed Dela as she sauntered out of the change room. She had her giant puffy jacket in one hand her skates in the other. Dela gave Trixie a small nod and Trixie smiled back giving the brunette a knowing look.

"C'mon Mattel lets go, what happened to your hustle?" Katya teased meeting Trixie down at the floor. The moment she had seen the blonde she scrambled off the bleachers to meet her.

"Oh fuck off, I've been skating for hours i'm tired." Trixie giggled shoving Katya slightly. She turned her gaze to the window her shoulders slagging slightly when she saw another cloudy grey sky.

"Here." Katya reached over and took Trixie's heavy bag of equipment. She slung it over her own shoulder with ease looking back at Trixie to make sure she was still coming.

When they made it to the car Trixie literally deflated in her seat. Katya watched with amusement as she teased her slightly damp hair trying to give it back some of it's volume. Trixie's stomach grumbled loudly scaring the both of them. Trixie looked up at Katya and blushed when she noticed the Russian staring at her.

"So um I'm kinda hungry." Trixie looked to Katya with a lopsided grin her head rolling to face Katya. She let her eyes trace the melting snowflakes as hey slid down the slightly foggy windows of Katya's car.

"I heard," Katya laughed gesturing to Trixie's stomach. "Anything specific you want?" she asked shifting the car in reverse.

Trixie forgot to answer Katya as she watched her reverse the car. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but there was just something about the way Katya was stretched out her toned arms flexing as she looked back. The way her bottom lip was caught between her teeth her brows knit in concentration. Trixie's eyes flicked over the where Katya was gripping the wheel tightly and she almost sighed out loud.

"Hello? earth to Trixie?" Katya waved her hand in front of Trixie's face when they pulled to a stop at the red light. She glanced over at the girl slightly confused when she snapped back out of it.

"huh wait what? sorry." Trixie blushed avoiding Katya's gaze. She looked down at her lap and picked at her nails as Katya chuckled accelerating the car again.

"What do you wanna eat?" Katya rolled her eyes playfully at Trixie. She spared the girl a glance and poked her arm too. She loved the way it made Trixie blush, a light pink dusting her face. It made her look even cuter Katya thought.

"umm....Oh! Oh my god Katya can we please get ice cream!? Please, please please!?" Trixie started bouncing in her seat happy with her idea. She knew she looked like a six year old but she didn't care, she wanted ice cream. 

"Trixie it's 6 o'clock, ice cream isn't dinner." Katya chuckled shaking her head slightly at the girl in the passenger seat of her car. She loved seeing Trixie so happy and excited but, she still should probably be a little responsible.

"Oh don't act like you don't just chug a coke and stuff you're face with chips on nights you're not at our place. I see you Yekaterina so hop off your high horse." Trixie shot back crossing her arms. She noticed Katya's face grow in shock at the mention of her full name. Nobody ever really called her that from what Trixie heard. She hoped she didn't cross a line.

"Aright you got me, just don't tell Matt or your mom." Katya said in a stage whisper as she pulled into the McDonald's drive through. She smirked at Trixie when she heard her giggling and then proceeded to put on an awful British accent as they waited for their turn. She even stuck her teeth out and turned up her nose. 

"Oi right then eetz aulmoust owa tuern." Katya mocked trying to sound like scary spice. 

"God you dork, that was so awful! I can't breathe." Trixie screamed shoving Katya's shoulder. The older girl wheezed gripping Trixie's upper arm as she smacked the steering wheel. When Trixie managed to snort Katya lost it screaming almost as loud as Trixie. The both of them rocked in their seats clutching their stomachs as they laughed. By the time it was their turn Katya could barley get her order out. She was still trying to catch her breath, spare giggles escaping her lips when she glanced at Trixie.

After they had both gotten their ice cream Katya just drove over to the basically empty mall parking lot across from them and parked the car. Her and Trixie munched on their ice cream keeping up a laughter filled conversation. Trixie felt like she was always laughing when she was around Katya. The slightly older girl always managed to put a smile on her face and get her laughing some how. Even if her jokes weren't meant for her or directed at her, Trixie always caught herself at least smiling.

"God Kat you're such a slob how did you manage to get ice cream right thereeeee." Trixie swiped some of Katya's ice cream onto her finger leaning over the console to slide it onto her lips. Katya watched Trixie her heart beating as the girl leaned closer to her. She refused to move frozen in place as Trixie brought her face inches away from hers.

"Mind if I..." Trixie trailed off her heart beating when Katya gave a small nod. She leaned in watching Katya's dilated eyes slide closed as she neared even closer. The moment she felt Katya's sticky chocolaty lips on hers she slid her eyes closed too. Trixie didn't really realize how badly she had wanted to kiss Katya until now. She always knew she enjoyed the teasing and flirting but thought Katya was always joking too. 

Katya let out a small hum as Trixie opened her mouth sliding her tongue between Katya's lips. Katya kept her hands at her sides not wanting to push anything to far. When Trixie began to squirm in her seat crawling over the console Katya pulled away her eyes sliding open again.

"Trixie what are you doing?" She asked watching Trixie struggle. The girl took a moment but she made it plopping herself down in Katya's lap.

"I owe you remember?" Trixie said looping her arms around Katya's neck. She tried to lean in again but Katya pulled her face back staring at Trixie in confusion.

"What do you mean you owe me?' Katya could feel her heart sinking as she asked. Of course Trixie didn't actually like her. No, she just felt in debt to her and was deciding to pay with sex...like a hooker. But she was to pretty to hook, too innocent. 

"Don't you remember at dinner last night?" Trixie tried diving back in but Katya stopped her placing a hand on her shoulder. Trixie pulled back confused a frustrated sigh leaving her lips.

"Trixie stop, I'm not doing this with you because you feel like you owe me, that's fucked up." Katya sighed her head falling back to rest against her seat. She felt tears pooling in her eyes but she blinked them away continuing. "I like you Trix, like I genuinely do, so you gotta get off because I can't do this. Not like this anyways." Katya pinched the bridge of her nose trying to stop the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Trixie didn't move. She stayed put on Katya's lap tears of her own sliding down her cheeks. At the sound of her sniffles Katya's eyes shot to her. Her brows knitted in concern her hand reaching up to cup Trixie's cheek.

"Shit Trix are you crying?" Katya sat up a little straighter at the feel of Trixie's hot tears sliding into her palms. "Was I too harsh? I'm sorry." Katya tried to soothe the crying girl in her lap.

"You don't have to lie to my face Katya! I knew you just thought it was funny to flirt and mess around with me, but am I really that ugly that you won't even consider fucking me! I get your trying to be nice but I know your excuses are bullshit!" Trixie Sobbed her chest heaving harder. She let it all out and couldn't stop herself. She had been thinking that for months and hadn't told a soul but now, it was all out in the open in all it's ugly glory. 

Katya stared at her slack jaw. How could Trixie ever think of herself that way? She was the most beautiful girl inside and out. She was so kind and smart, but she was also so pretty and cute. She had a bright pink soul that matched her outside aesthetic to a tee.

"What, Trixie no that's not it at all!" Katya confirmed quickly." Look at me Trixie." Katya instructed her hands tilting Trixie's jaw up lightly. "I like you, and I think you are so gorgeous and kind and smart, and that's the exact reason I'm not gunna just fuck you in a car. I respect you to much for that. You deserve a great date where you get to know each other and laugh. Not some quickie in a car." Katya explained wiping the tears from Trixie's face with her thumb. She watched as the blonde girl in her lap nodded in understanding Katya's words really sinking in.

"Then take me on a date Katya. I like you too, just like the way you described it. You deserve a good date to, not just me trying to fuck you in your car and then crying when you reject me because you're a great person who is super considerate and kind." Trixie blurted looking to Katya. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as Katya's face grew in shock.

"Whoa wait you mean you actually like me?" Katya asked Her eyes wide. She stared up at Trixie waiting for her answer. She could feel the small fire of hope within her beginning to grow again making her warm.

"Yes you dumb lesbian!" Trixie sniffed wiping a few stray tears. She smiled as Katya's face lit up her prefect white teeth on display. Katya bounced her knees with excitement bouncing Trixie up and down too. They both started giggling realizing how stupid they had been. Katya got a little to excited bouncing her knees a little too hard. She was so caught up in the way Trixie's head was thrown back laughter leaving her beautiful lips and her chest slightly bounced. Trixie bumped her head on the roof of the car because of Katya and they both screamed subconsciously pulling each other closer.

"I guess I better get you home." Katya sighed after they had calmed down, checking her phone. The screen lit up to read a few messages from Matt asking why they were taking so long and what they were doing. Katya let herself believe he was just worried, pushing away the weird vibes and hidden meanings behind the texts to the back of her mind.

"Matt being a dick?" Trixie asked leaning forwards to read Katya's texts. She furrowed her brows at her brothers sudden concern with her safety when she was with Katya. But, when Katya shrugged she payed it no mind, sadly crawling back over to her seat.

The whole Drive back they held hands stealing quick glances at each other. They were both chalk full of excitement, nerves and sugar. During the drive they discussed the date a little Katya ultimately deciding Trixie should be the one to surprise her since she suggested it. Trixie of course had no problem with this and manged to plan basically the whole date the rest of the car ride home.

When Katya pulled up in the Mattel residences driveway she gave Trixie's hand a small squeeze before letting go with a sad smile. Trixie gave one back just as sad. She grabbed her stuff and headed halfway to her front door before quickly turning around scurrying back to Katya's car.

Katya rolled down her window in confusion yelling out to Trixie as she ran in the blizzarding snow. "Are you insane Mattel your gonna catch a cold! get you're ass inside!" She hollered.

"A cold is worth it." Trixie smiled as she leaned into Katya's rolled down window placing a quick kiss on Katya's cheek before scurrying back. Katya gave her a big dumb smile and waited until she made it inside before starting to pull away from the house.

"Trixie Mattel you are something else." She mumbled to herself with a smile as she sped down the slippery streets. She kept that big dumb smile Trixie caused on her face her entire drive. Her Mother even asked her what she was so happy about and all she could do was shrug.

********

Katya was pacing her around her bedroom her nerves getting to her. Today was the date, Trixie was meant to be here 10 minutes ago. Katya tried to tell herself Trixie was just running late, she wasn't be stood up. No way not after what happened in her car last week.

"Katya some girl is here for you!" Katya heard her mother yell from downstairs scaring her. She jumped her pacing halting. Katya stood frozen for a moment her hands getting sweaty. Trixie was here, it was time to go.

"Katya!" Her mother yelled again snapping her to action.

"Coming!" Katya yelled rushing around her room. She snatched up an old windbreaker she thrifted and made her way downstairs.

Trixie was stood in her doorway wearing her usual pastel aesthetic. She had a baby blue top with a light yellow skirt and big puffy winter coat. She looked so beautiful and Katya couldn't help but smile at her as she slipped on her boots.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend Yekaterina?" Katya's mother asked watching her daughter drool over the random girl at her backdoor.

"Oh yea sorry this is Trixie, she's Matt's sister." Katya rushed. She gave her mom a quick smile her attention quickly snapping back to Trixie.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Trixie." Pat smiled shaking the pastel girl's hand.

Trixie beamed back at her just as bright squeaking out a quick "You too!" Before Katya was pulling her out of the house.

They walked down the driveway fingers locked, hands swinging between them. Katya glanced over to Trixie but quickly looked away when they made eye contact. She blushed biting her lip.

"You getting all shy on me now Zamo?" Trixie teased squeezing Katya's hand. She kept looking at Katya waiting until she looked up too. When she did, Trixie smiled at her and threw her a wink.

"So where are we going Trix?" Katya asked buckling her seat-belt. She squirmed around her seat trying to get comfortable, her hand subconsciously sliding up to her ear.

"Well I wasn't gunna tell you buuut I don't really know how to get their so I need you to navigate." Trixie giggled pulling out her phone. "We're going to the pier. It's far I know but it's totally going to be worth it I swear." She looked over to Katya expectantly.

"Trix that's so cool!" Katya beamed pulling up the map on her phone. Trixie released the breath she was holding. She stared the car and drove carefully following Katya's directions. As they drove The car slid a little and Trixie gave Katya nervous smile her eyes looking slightly frantic.

Katya giggled and placed a hand on Trixie's thigh "It's okay Bab-Trix..ahem just uh take you're time we have all day." She gave a reassuring smile cringing at herself.

"Uh yea...yea." Trixie nodded jumping when the person behind them honked. They both giggled nervously again and Trixie kept driving.

Eventually they arrived at the peer. The drive was a bit rocky with a few mistakes but that's what made it fun, plus Katya liked any excuse to hold Trixie's hand or thigh. They walked down to the 50's style diner and Katya was in awe. She looked around fascinated by the old signs, checked floor, and neon lights. She was so caught up that Trixie had to tug her to the table as the waitress led them.

They sat at the table and looked over the menu. Trixie already knew exactly what she was getting but, she liked to look at Katya over her menu. She was so cute hand tugging her ear, lip between her teeth, brows knit together. She looked so concentrated it was adorable.

A ding from Katya's phone pulled both of them out of their thoughts. Katya jumped a little then gave Trixie a small smile.

"Sorry, it might be my mom, she leaves for Chicago again." Katya sighed looking slightly sad. Her mother traveled allot so she was left alone most of the time. Since her father was back in Russia permanently she grew up pretty fast and learned how to take care of herself. But then she met Matt, and things changed. Mrs.Mattel took care of her, relating to her about her father. She shared about Dane, Trixie and Matt's father. He was gone too but for less...forgivable reasons.

"It's no problem Kat, I know you don't get to talk to her much." Trixie gave her a warm smile placing her hand over Katya's. She knew about what happened to Katya's father, how he left and never came back. She also knew Pat traveled allot and refused to give up her career for a child. She heard it all from Matt, but she knew it none the less.

"Oh, it's Matt?" Katya's brow raised. She slid her hand away from Trixie to quick type out a reply.

"You sound surprised it's him, is everything okay?" Trixie leaned forwards resting her head in her hands. She had the feeling things were rocky between Katya and Matt but she didn't want to meddle. She had noticed Katya hadn't been around as much. She also noticed tension on the ice between Matt and her. She hoped it wasn't her fault she really did. She liked Katya allot, but she was Matt's friend first and she didn't want to ruin that.

"I- yeah." Katya sighed turning her phone face down. "I think he is still maybe processing the fact that I'm gay? Cus ever since I came out he's been acting kinda weird. Like he is mad at me or something?" Katya shrugged her fingers sliding up to her ear.

"I mean what does he have to process though? You're gay that's it. Also it couldn't have been to big of a shock I mean...you are the only girl on the hockey team and you definitely dress like a dyke." Trixie poked Katya's shoulder.

"Ugh excuuuuuse me." Katya laughed feigning offence. She held a hand to her chest a fake shocked expression. The moment Trixie started giggling she broke character though, wheezing along Trixie's screeching. "You bitch!" Katya leaned back into her chair clutching her stomach.

"Just spitting facts mama." Trixie whipped her hair over her shoulder looking quite proud. She was, proud that is. She managed to make Katya laugh. She felt like she owed it to the older girl considering how much she made Trixie laugh on a daily basis.

"It's fine i'm sure he'll get over it. I-I just don't know how he'll feel about this." Katya gestured between them.

"I know and I'm sorry Kat, I won't ruin your friendship. You were his first." Trixie gave her a half smile reaching her hand across the table.

"I'm not his and never was his Trix. I'm not property and neither are you." Katya frowned looking at Trixie.

"I-I know that's not what I mean. Like you guys were friends first so it would be selfish for me to ruin that. Right?" Trixie tried quirking her brow at Katya.

"No, I can have as many relationships in varying degrees as I want. He is my friend he doesn't control my life Trix. And besides I like you, you shouldn't feel bad about that. You aren't ruining anything." Katya assured her squeezing her hand. They shared a sweet look across the table.

"Can I get you girls anything?" The waitress came by interrupting them. Trixie blushed furiously dropping her head down. She let a soft giggle escape her lips making Katya smile up at the waitress even bigger.

After ordering their food they sat back smiling back at each other. Trixie slid her hand across the table taping her fingers against it to get Katya's attention.

"You're adorable." Katya sighed leaning forwards lacing her hands with Trixie's. The rest of the date was like that, sickly sweet and lovey dovey. If Katya's past self would have looked at her now, she probably would've been sick. But now, well now she is happy as ever. She has the girl of her dreams sitting across from her with a look on her face even dreamy-er than her own. 

**********

"Let's go Zamo i'm not waiting any longer!" Matt yelled. He was stood outside the girls change room waiting impatiently for Katya. He hasn't given her a ride in weeks but his mom wanted her over for dinner so here she was.

"Jesus Matt I'm coming!" Katya yelled back frantically shoving her sweaty jersey into her hockey bag. She rushed out of the change room nearly face planting as she tried to hold all her things.

"Took you long enough lets go." Matt grumbled pushing himself off the concrete wall he was resting on. He rushed ahead quickly leaving Katya to try and fumble to keep up.

"Sorry man, I didn't think I was that long." Katya tried to apologize when she finally caught up to him. He wouldn't make eyes contact with her and kept walking.

"Well you did." He shifted his bag up onto his shoulder roughly. He slammed his hip against the arena doors sending them flying open.

"Wait what about Trixie? Does she have a ride home?" Katya asked glancing back to the ice spotting Trixie as she followed Matt out.

"Not my problem." Matt sounded disinterested his pace never wavering.

"Matt you can't just abandon her here! A bus to your house doesn't come till way after the center is closed! She'll freeze out there!" Katya tugged Matt's arm making him stop. He turned to look at Katya his jaw set uncomfortably. Katya could see him grinding it and she felt her palms sweat.

"Why do you care about her so much all the sudden? She's only a year younger than you Katya she can find a ride!" Matt said his voice raising. He took a step towards Katya and she fumbled back her bags tangling with each other, wrapping around her legs.

"I-I just I don't know. You seem mad at me but you shouldn't take it out on her Matt." Katya said in a moment of slight confidence. The moment she saw Matt's reaction though, all confidence was lost. She took a step back again her hand sliding up her neck searching her her ear.

"Fine if you want us to freeze our asses of in the stands we will but you can't complain. Oh and I won't do it again, she is old enough she can be responsible for her own rides." Matt grunted shoving past Katya.

Katya stood there shocked. She watched Matt storm through the doors going back into the arena. She waited until she couldn't see him anymore then dropped all her bags with a sigh. They had time to kill so she organized her stuff so she could actually carry it all without tumbling over. Then she bought two hot chocolates and made her way inside again.

"I got you one for the wait." Katya extended the extra hot chocolate out to Matt. He gave her a sideways glance before her grabbed it mumbling a quick "thanks." then turning his head back to the ice.

They both sat and watched Trixie skate around. Today she didn't have her costume on which Katya was slightly thankful for. As hot as it was, it would be awkward to watch Trixie in it and admire her while Matt was right beside her. Especially since he seems to be super mad at her.

Honestly Katya wasn't quite sure why he was so mad. She hadn't done anything to him at all. Yea she started hanging out with Trixie more, and yeah they are kinda secret dating, but that's the whole thing, its a secret. So why is he mad? Katya has been trying to spend the same amount of time with him and not forget about their friendship but he keeps pushing her away.

"Thanks for waiting guys I'll be fast!" Trixie called snapping Katya put of her thoughts. She glanced up at the clock and saw their 45 minute wait was already over.

"You better, i'm leaving in 10 whether you're in the car or not!" Matt called after her rolling his eyes.

"You wanna hangout after dinner?" Katya asked tapping Matt's shoulder. She turned back to her and rolled his eyes.

"I have plans." He said flatly clearly not interested in giving any effort or explanation.

"Oh uh maybe tomorrow then?" Katya tried again her hand tugging at her ear.

"Busy all week." He stood grabbing his bag. "I'm gunna go warm the car, you can wait for her since it was your idea to stay." He said gruffly. Katya just nodded and watched him walk away her chest feeling kinda heavy.

"Sorry if I smell bad, you said to rush so I skipped the showe-.....Kat?" Trixie came buzzing out of the change room. She stopped when she saw Katya sitting there a deep frown on her face.

"Oh uh you're ready?" Katya snapped to look at Trixie placing a quick smile on her face.

"Yeah...you okay?" Trixie questioned as she caught up to Katya.

"Oh yeah everything is cool." Katya chuckled tugging her ear roughly.

"Matt can wait one more minute," Trixie said grabbing Katya's shoulder stopping her frantic walk. "What the hell is going on Kat you look like you're ready to explode?" Trixie ran a soothing hand up and down Katya's arm.

"I-god it's just Matt. He's being so cold and I don't know why?" Katya sighed dropping her head.

"You don't think it has anything to do with us do you?" Trixie asked placing a finger on Katya's chin.

"I hope not." Katya muttered as Trixie raised her head fixing her with a caring look.

"He's probably just hangry, he'll be fine after dinner." Trixie tried to assure Katya. She honestly didn't know if out was true or not but she hoped it was.

"Yeah, he said he has plans after dinner soooo..." Katya trailed on looking to Trixie who was smiling at her.

"You wanna take advantage of my mothers obliviousness?" Trixie continued forwards, Katya slapping her should as they walked across the parking lot.

"Hey she never said no closed doors for us, i'm just following the boss ladies rules." Katya raised her hands in surrender.

"Sure." Trixie rolled her eyes. As they neared the car Katya tried to walk backwards, blabbing about something trying to be funny. When she hit a large ice clump she slipped backwards a small yelp of surprise leaving her lips as she went down.

"You knob!" Trixie giggled as she rushed forwards and caught Katya helping her up. "Why the hell would you walk backwards on uneven ice you dummy!" Trixie laughed keeping her hands on Katya as they walked the rest of the way to the car.

"Well maybe I wanted to be a damsel in distress saved by a super strong and pretty figure skater." Katya shrugged throwing Trixie a sideways glance before busting out in a wheeze.

"You idiot!" Trixie screeched as she tugged her car door open.

"Finally." Matt sighed from in the car. He gave them about 10 seconds to get settled and buckled in before he sped off quickly.

The entire ride was silent not a word was spoken between them. Same when they pulled up to the house. Val was the one who broke the silence chatting Katya up taking her hockey bag, she rambled on about her casserole. But eventually she sent the 3 of them upstairs and the silence returned. Trixie went to her room and Katya followed Matt to his. They just did homework quietly while they waited. the only sound occupying the room was the clicking of Matt's clock.

Dinner was awkward. There was tension in the air and Val didn't quite no why. And honestly, neither did Katya. It seemed to her that Matt was the only one that knew what was wrong, and wasn't particularly interested in sharing why.

Katya decided to throw a glance to Trixie hoping maybe she had an idea of what was going on. When she looked their eyes met and Trixie just shrugged turning back to her food. Katya watched anxiously Trixie spun the peas she picked out of her casserole around her plate.

"Dinner was great mom." Trixie broke the silence noticing Katya's anxiety. The poor girl looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Thank you Beatrice, if you're all done you can start the dishes." Val smiled kindly her eyes wandering back between Katya and her son.

"You know what i'm done too, why don't I help you out Trix...Trixie." Katya stood awkwardly. She rushed out of the dining room into the kitchen trying to catch up to Trixie. As she tried to catch up she scolded herself, she had never before called Trixie 'Trix' at least not before they started dating. She knew her slip was small but she felt like Matt caught it. Like he has been waiting for her to mess something up so he can build a resume' on why he hates her all the sudden.

"What the hell is going on?" Trixie turned to Katya after she deposited her dishes into the soapy water filled sink. She felt just as frantic as Katya looked her panic setting in now that she was alone with Katya.

"I have no idea...but it sucks." Katya frowned dumping her plate in along Trixie's. Her panic was all gone now, instead of being nervous and messing things up she decided it would be best to just try and keep the peace. To at least be civil with Matt even though she didn't know why she had too.

"Well after he is gone come up to mine, mom will probably be busy with something so she won't notice." Trixie placed a hand on Katya's arm sliding it down to her hands. Katya laced their fingers and nodded placing a soft kiss on Trixie's forehead.

"Better get going on those dishes." Trixie gestured to the sink after their moment had passed. Katya seemed to have moved on so she decided to keep the light mood going. Katya secretly loved it when Trixie acted like a brat. She would never admit it though. She just felt like Trixie acting like a brat should be her normal life, that the young figure skater should always be a spoiled princess. Even if it wasn't real and she was just acting.

"And what you're just gunna sit on the counter and watch?" Katya raised her brow at Trixie watching her hop onto the counter. She loved challenging Trixie, it was funny to watch her get all sassy.

"Exactly." Trixie settled on the counter gesturing to the sink again. "Lets go c'mon I can't wait for you all night." Trixie teased snapping her fingers. She smiled at Katya as the older girl rolled her eyes and made her way to the sink.

"I'm the guest you know, you should be the one doing this." Katya grumbled playfully. Trixie just smiled at her from the counter and blew her a kiss. Katya smirked at that and picked up her soapy hand blowing a fistful of bubbles into Trixie's face.

"KATYA!" Trixie giggled trying to bat away the floating bubble cluster coming at her. Katya watched her with a goofy smile on her face. Trixie definitely had her whipped, but honestly, Katya didn't really mind. If she was going to a love sick fool she wanted it to be over a girl like Trixie. 

"Sorry to interrupt whatever this," Matt gestured between Trixie and Katya. "is. But I gotta go so here." He dumped his dishes into the sink. He didn't really seem to sorry about putting a stop to their fun, he just seemed so, annoyed?

"Heading out so soon?" Trixie pushed narrowing her eyes at Matt. Katya didn't know what Trixie was doing but she didn't like it. "Don't poke the bear" Trixie had grown up in the country how does she not know this?

"Yeah I have plans with _my friends_ ," Matt said quite pointedly. His eyes quickly flicked to Katya giving her a hard look. Katya took the look not wanting to stir the pot. Sure, she was confused and maybe a little hurt But Matt is her best friend. This will pass, it has too.

"Sounds fun." Katya spoke before Trixie could take things any further.

"Yeah it will be, hanging with the team is always great. Oh and I don't how your gunna get home because I can't drive you...so you can have fun with that." Matt turned on his heel and left leaving Katya standing there slightly shocked. The team? Like the whole team? They are all hanging out together...without her? What the hell?

"Hey baby why don't we head up to my room?" Trixie hopped off the counter noticing the shift in Katya's mood, she crossed the kitchen bringing the tea towel over with her and drying Katya's hands. She abandoning the towel on the counter in favor of taking Katya's hands and leading her upstairs. As they walked she rubbed Katya's arms doing her best to keep her from rubbing her ear raw.

Katya plopped down on Trixie's bed and let herself be man-handled by Trixie. She was curled up on the bed tears silently sliding down her cheeks as Trixie held her head in her lap. This hurt, out of all the things Matt did, this was the worst. He isolated her from the team. They are supposed to be like family, always there to support each other. She had invested so much time into them. Staying up late with Matt to practically co-coach the team and plan drills. They went to each others birthday parties and family events because they family too. 

"I'm sorry baby." Trixie cooed as she felt wet spots forming on her leggings. She pulled Katya up into the biggest bear hug she could muster, kissing Katya's cheek and ear. Trixie felt awful, just for being with her Katya was being punished. She was losing a whole team in return for one person. It didn't feel like a fair trade to Trixie and she was sure it probably wasn't worth it. 

"It's not your fault." Katya tried to keep her voice even but ended up sobbing. She gave in and fully climbed onto Trixie's lap straddling her hips. She clutched onto Trixie like a life line, like she was the only person she had left, and she was. Katya only had Trixie. Her mom was never around for more than a week, she hasn't seen her father in years, the entire hockey team cut her out, and she lost Matt. But she still had Trixie, the one person it was worth losing everyone else for.

Eventually Katya cried herself dry. She was so emotionally drained that she fell asleep, right in Trixie's lap. Trixie felt relief flood her veins when she was finally asleep. Maybe now Katya could at least have some peace, even if it was only for a few hours. Trixie held Katya tight and rocked her back and forth. She relished in the feeling of Katya's warm body against hers, her even breathing pattern keeping Trixie grounded. 

*********

"Happy six months baby." Katya smiled at Trixie from across their candle lit table. Her face held a warm glow her eyes softer.

" Happy six months." Trixie smiled back at Katya. She stood up a little and leaned across the table welcoming Katya's lips against hers in a soft peck. She knew celebrating six months may be a little cheesy but it felt important to her. Their relationship has been less than accepted so it felt important to celebrate all the milestones big and small.

"Are you going out with Kim tomorrow?" Katya asked leaving her hand in Trixie's resting on top of the table.

"Yeah she wants to make up for lost time?" Trixie gave a light smile at the memory of Kim coming to her crying and apologizing.

"Lost time?" Katya tilted her head squeezing Trixie's hand.

"Yeah, from when we first started dating and she hated you and iced me out." Trixie tried to say it lightly but honestly there wasn't really a way to say it that wasn't uncomfortable.

"Oh...yeah that." Katya looked down swirling her pasta around her fork.

"But hey, she likes you now!" Trixie leaned across the table again holding Katya's face in her hand. Katya leaned into the touch and nodded.

"Can I get you ladies the cheque?" Their waiter came by pulling them out of their bubble.

"Oh yea sure." Katya sat up straighter a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

"And is that split then?" They asked pointing between the two girls. Trixie glanced at Katya then quickly spoke up noticing Katya was about to say something.

"No I'm covering it." Trixie gave the waiter a confident nod.

"Wait Trix no we'll split." Katya reached across the table taking Trixie's hand in hers.

"Katya I got it, i'm the one who suggested celebrating six months. I'll cover it." Trixie nodded to the waiter again.

"Trix are you sure? I have a job I can cover my half." Katya asked once the waiter had left the table.

"You can pay me back at your place, your mom's not home right?" Trixie turned to Katya raising her brow.

"Uh yea why?- oh. Wait are you sure you're ready? You don't have to do it just because it's six months baby." Katya said her finger tugging her ear.

"I want to, I have for a while but I just wasn't ready. I am now though I wanna do it, tonight." Trixie cut their conversation off when she saw their waiter approaching.

"Thank you." She smiled at the waitress leaving cash for a tip. Trixie stood and grabbed her jacket glancing at Katya then taking her hand.

They walked out of the restaurant smiling at each other shyly. Katya squeezed Trixie's hand through her mitt and got one back along with a small giggle. She pecked Trixie's cheek before opening her car door then rushing around to get in herself. 

The drive back to Katya's didn't take long. Both girls were practically buzzing in their seats when they pulled up to the large house. Katya was especially nervous seeing as this was Trixie's first time. She wanted to make sure everything went well and Trixie actually enjoyed herself.   
  
Being the gentle woman she is, Katya got out of her car first, rounding the vehicle to open Trixie's door for her. Trixie glanced at her and gave her a shy smile before taking her hand and hoping out of the vehicle. The entire walk up Katya's driveway their hands stayed connected, Katya giving a small reassuring squeeze when they reached the door. 

The inside of the house was warm, the change in temperature easily reddening Trixie's plump cheeks. She could feel herself thawing as she stood awkwardly at the back hall with her coats and boots off. She wasn't quite sure what to do so she stayed hands held together in front of her body. Katya got the message and took Trixie hand giving her a small smile as she lead her girlfriend through her home. 

Despite being home alone most of the time, Katya's house was cozy. She did her best to make it feel lived in to help cope with how lonely she often felt. It was large, probably too large for two people let alone a singular teenage girl. But Katya's mother had money, she worked hard for it and wanted her efforts to be seen and recognized, hence the monster of a home. As she walked around Trixie tried to imagine herself living there alone. She always said she would buy herself a big house when she grew up but now, her small home she shares with her mother and Matt seems like more than enough. 

When they reached Katya's bedroom Trixie hesitated. She knew she wanted this, she had been fantasizing about it for weeks, rubbing herself off at midnight. Hand covering her mouth while the other sunk into herself, images of Katya between her thighs reeling through her mind. But she was nervous. She wanted this to go well and really didn't want to embarrass herself. 

"You okay?" Katya paused. She stopped halfway to her bed and turned noticing Trixie was still by her door. 

"I- yeah, just nervous." Trixie blushed looking down to her fuzzy pink socks. She curled her toes into the carpet of Katya's room willing her nerves to leave her alone and let her enjoy herself. 

"It's okay Trix, we can stop whenever. I would never try and force you to do anything you aren't ready for," Katya stepped closer to Trixie extending her hand out. Trixie took it with a shy smile and a nod following Katya to her bed. They both sat down and look at each other neither of them too sure where to start. 

"Maybe we could just um kiss first? And go from there?" Trixie finally broke the painful silence. Katya nodded with a smile and leaned in slowly. Trixie watched her eyes slide shut as she neared closer. 

When their lips connected Trixie scolded herself for being so nervous, instantly overcome with a sense of familiarity. Katya's lips on hers felt right, so did Katya's hand on her waist and her own hand it Katya's hair. They had done this before, heated make out sessions in Katya's room, or Trixie's late at night. It was familiar but this time different. They both knew that this heated make out would end with more than them panting in each others faces, parting goodbye to go home and finish off themselves. This time they would finish each other, revealing themselves at their most vulnerable. 

Trixie opened herself to Katya, letting herself be guided down onto her back. Katya smiled against Trixie's mouth when she felt the younger blondes legs wrap around her waist pushing her back closer to her core with the heels of feet. Katya felt almost as nervous as Trixie, this wasn't her first time and she knew what she was doing but she also didn't. She had no idea what Trixie liked, how much she could take, or what she really wanted. 

"I'm okay Kat, gimme more." Trixie whined when Katya ground her hips down for the first time. Her rough denim sliding against the thin fabric of Trixie's skirt. 

"Okay baby, tell me to stop whenever," Katya assured as she moved again her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She moved her kisses down lower, sliding her lips down Trixie's soft jaw down her neck to her collarbone. 

Trixie whined and canted her hips as Katya's hands slid down her body gripping her hips, massaging them roughly. The pulsation on her neck was driving her insane, Katya's perfect ruby lips sucking her sensitive skin so expertly. Katya fed off Trixie's whining and bucking, moving her lips down further. She kisses the tops of Trixie's breasts glancing her eyes up in silent questioning. Trixie nodded her mouth open eyes sliding closed. Katya smirked and pulled her shirt off leaving herself a moment to drool over Trixie before diving back in. She toyed with Trixie's breasts through her bra, sucking at them leaving wet spots on her bra. 

"Katya-" Trixie panted her hands sliding down from Katya's hair to her shoulders. "Katya baby, Katya stop." She said louder. Katya's head immediately whipped up her eyes swimming with worry. She removed her hand from Trixie's chest instead supporting herself by leaning back. 

"Trix, whats wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Katya sounded panicked her hand flying to her ear. She tugged on it roughly as her other hand dug into her jean clad thigh. 

"No, no you did nothing. It's just well you're doing everything and I'm just laying here. I wanna make you feel good too," Trixie slid her hands up Katya's waist under her shirt. She stopped them just under Katya's bra her fingers cupping Katya's ribs stroking them patiently. 

"Oh, okay baby we can do that," Katya smiled her shoulders instantly relaxing. She leaned into Trixie's touch and pulled off her own shirt. She allowed Trixie to fondle her breasts squeezing the small amount of flesh she had there. 

"Let me," Trixie slid her hands higher up Katya's back stopping her from taking her bra off. Katya giggled and nodded her head, suddenly become shy when her breast were exposed. They were much smaller than Trixie's and she was afraid they weren't enough for her. 

For Trixie they were, she loved Katya's toned muscular body. The games and dry land training left Katya fit, and Trixie drooling. She cupped Katya's exposed breasts then sat up connecting their lips together again. Trixie felt like she was getting the hang of what they were doing, continuing to bite Katya's bottom lip and squeeze her ass in hopes of more whines and moans. 

Things got more heated as Trixie's bra was pulled off adding to the pile of clothes on the carpeted floor of Katya's bedroom. Katya pulled away and tugged off her jeans prompting Trixie to pull her own skirt off too. They were laid on their sides legs intertwined when Katya let her hand venture lower. She grabbed a handful of Trixie's ass giving it a squeeze before sliding her hand to the front. She stopped letting her hand cup Trixie's pussy over her thong. 

"Do it." Trixie breathed into Katya's neck her hips moving against Katya's palm. 

Katya gave Trixie's lips a quick peck before sliding her hand up and then in Trixie's panties. She parted Trixie's folds spreading her wetness around. She brought her fingers up to Trixie's clit, pushing the hood back. She watched Trixie shudder at the action and smiled when she placed a finger on either side of the bundle of nerves. Trixie whined shoving her face into Katya's neck. She whispered and moaned into Katya's hair as the older girl kept going, eventually sliding a finger into Trixie. She waited before she added another, letting Trixie push herself down on Katya's fingers and control her pace. 

"Fuck Katya this feels so good," Trixie bit into Katya's shoulder when her girlfriend's other hand slid down to rub her clit along the two fingers pumping inside her. 

"I'm glad baby." Katya kissed Trixie's jaw speeding up her fingers. She could tell Trixie was getting close from the way her thighs shook and the small 'uh uh's" being breathed into her neck. 

Trixie bit Katya's shoulder when she came, she clamped her jaw down on the bony flesh and muffled her moans as she canted her hips even harder. Katya slowed her fingers pulling her other hand away from Trixie's clit. She helped her girlfriend come down slowly kissing her hair muttering sweet nothings into it. 

"Thank you," Trixie eventually pulled her head away blushing shyly at Katya. She hadn't ever felt this good, ever. It was never this goof when she did it herself and she is glad the reality of her and Katya sleeping together is better than what she imagined. 

"Don't ever thank me for making you feel good baby. I love doing it," Katya smiled connecting her lips to Trixie's again. 

"let me return the favor," Trixie mumbled against Katya's lips, sliding her hand around to grip Katya's waist. She rolled them over using her weight to push Katya's back down against the bed. "I want to eat you out." Trixie stated as she sat on Katya's lap. 

"I- what, Trixie," Katya started a small smile gracing her lips. She would love to teach Trixie how some other time because right now she was so high strung she just needed to cum moaning Trixie's name into her pretty golden hair. 

"What? it's what lesbians do right? I wanna do it!" Trixie pouted bouncing on Katya's lap. With the image of Trixie's tits bouncing right in front of her Katya almost gave in. But then she felt a new gush of wetness drip down her thighs and she came back to the realization that she couldn't wait. 

"I- yes they do," Katya allowed herself to laugh at Trixie's small pout and her apparent knowledge from porn. "But baby I need to cum right now, I promise i'll teach you how another time okay? Katya wagered trying to rub her thighs together under the heavy weight of Trixie's bare ass. 

"promise?" Trixie perked up sticking her pinky finger out for Katya to curl her own finger around. 

"Yes baby I promise, now please," Katya groaned bucking her hips up against Trixie's ass. Trixie smiled and leaned down her hands sliding up from Katya's abs to her breasts squeezing them as she connected their lips. 

Katya groaned into the kiss her hands flying up to grasp Trixie's hair. She dug her nails into Trixie's scalp her fingers twisting into the golden locks leaving Trixie's roots prickling. She took back Control and slid one of her hands down between them slipping in two fingers right away. Katya practically screamed her back arching off the bed as she panted against Trixie's mouth. She ripped her hands away from Trixie's scalp instead trying to find purchase in gripping her sheets. 

"Touch your clit." Trixie stuttered her free hand moving to toy with Katya's nipple. Katya did as she was told sliding her hand down her body. Her fingers fumbled at first but she eventually found her pace, her own hand matching up with the movements of Trixie's.

"God Trixie I love you." Katya groaned. Trixie stuttered her movements for a moment but kept going her mind buzzing. Did Katya really love her or was she just saying that in the heat of things?

Katya came with a silent scream on her tongue her mouth in a wide O. Her back was arched and she pressed as much of herself as she could up against Trixie, relishing in the feeling of their bare skin rubbing together. 

They spent the rest of the night curled up in Katya's bed half under the covers. They cuddled and stroked each others hair leaving small kisses on cheeks, noses and temples. It was relaxed, at least that's what it looked like. Trixie's mind was buzzing, still processing the words Katya had moaned mid orgasm. If she thought about she loved Katya, she really did. She wanted to say it now too but what if Katya was caught off guard thinking it was too soon. Was saying I love you just something casual to her? It wasn't to Trixie. 

The thought of whether Katya really loved her or not continued to occupy Trixie's mind as Katya drove her back home. They had wanted to have a sleepover but Katya had an early morning practice tomorrow. 

When Katya pulled up to Trixie's house she gave Trixie another kiss her hand cupping Trixie's jaw lovingly. Trixie tried to kiss back with as much passion but she was distracted. She fumbled out of Katya's car with a small goodbye and made her way up her icy driveway. 

"Trix wait," Katya called chasing her up the driveway. She latched her arm to Trixie's wrist so she didn't fall also unintentionally pulling them closer. "You seem off, was it bad? I'm sorry." Katya sighed leaning on the side of Matt's car. 

"I- no! it was great Katya, perfect," Trixie started "It's just...do you love me? Because you said it but I don't know if you mean it." Trixie blurted watching Katya's eyes grow wide. 

"I- yes Trixie I do, I do love you, and I did mean it." Katya smiled her other hand coming up to hold Trixie's. 

"Oh good, I love you too," Trixie giggled. 

"I'm glad," Katya craned her neck up pecking Trixie on the lips. This time it was Trixie who deepened the kiss, pressing herself against Katya leaning them further into Matt's car. 

"Goodnight baby, happy anniversary." Katya gave Trixie's lips one last peck. She stood in the driveway and waited until Trixie was inside safely before turning and heading back to her own car. That night Katya drove home in a daze, the only thing on her mind was how she had the girl of her dreams. 

Unlike Katya Trixie was snapped back to reality. The moment she stepped into her house she saw Matt sitting at the window glaring down Katya's car. Trixie felt her stomach drop when he turned to her shook his head and left slamming his bedroom door. 

Trixie texted Katya the moment she got up to her room but her warning was left unread all night. 

***********

Practice at 6:00 am sucks but what sucks more than that is Practice at 6:00 am with a team coach who hates you and also happens to be your fading best friend. Katya could feel her and Matt's friendship crumbling but she didn't know what to do? Every time she extended an olive branch, Matt hacked it to pieces with a chainsaw and left her confused. 

"Alright Alright, huddle up everybody," Matt called at the end of their warm up. Everyone huddle in one spot on the ice slurping down as much water as they could while Matt talked. "If those laps got you beat then you're in for a real treat today. Everybody can thank Zamo for the man maker drills we are doing today, and I got the weights on the ice. So gear up boys!" Matt smacked the shoulder pads of a couple guys around him. 

"Okay wait-" Katya spoke up before Matt could skate away, "Why am I to thank for the pain in the ass practice today? What the hell did I do?" Katya was done being passive she was now standing her ground. All her other teammates looked to her as she spoke waiting for Matt's reaction. Usually this would be playful banter but lately, none of that was happening between the two of them. 

"I saw you slacking on the laps falling behind, you were one of the last to finish." Matt turned on his skate to stare at Katya. He felt the eyes of all his teammates on him. 

"That's bullshit and you know it! I was one of the first ones done today!" Katya shouted her temper beginning to boil low in her stomach. 

"You don't get to talk to me like that Zamo, I'm the team captain. You're cleaning up the equipment yourself tonight. You need to bulk up, and maybe the labor will teach you a lesson!" Matt skated away. He blew his whistle and everyone gave Katya one last glance before putting on their helmet and skating away. 

Katya worked her ass off all practice, beating the rest of the guys on her team in every round. She worked up a sweat and guzzled about five bottles of water in the 3 hours they were on the ice. 

Katya was about halfway through her fourth bottle of water when Matt blew the whistle. He didn't wait for her and ended the teams 30 second break early. Everyone scrambled across the ice pushing through as much as they could. Katya was pushing her tired legs aching as she sped across the ice with the 20 pound bag she had strapped to her chest. (10 in the front 10 in the back) She felt as though her ankles where about to snap when she swiveled to stop and touch her hand to the ice. Her start up was slow and she fell knocking her chin the the ice. She felt the grainy ice scratch her skin leaving it raw but she kept going. She grit her teeth as she got up and regained her balance. Her skate gained traction and she was off the air stinging her freshly open cut. When she made it back to the other line she could see a small patch of blood where she fell, so she touched her finger to her chin gingerly, wincing when it stung. 

"Zamo what the hell was that? What's wrong with you today?" Matt skated over to her squaring his shoulders. Katya could see him puff out his chest getting in her space. 

" I fucking fell that's what the hell happened. You have me carrying 10 pounds more than the other guys and yet I got back before all of them every round, so nothing is wrong with me. The problem is you." Katya spat her patients gone. She was tiered and her limbs were aching. And on top of that she had to lug all the weighted bags back to the equipment room herself. 

"The fuck is your problem huh? Why do you always have to question what I say? You never do what I fucking ask Katya." Matt's face was getting redder by the minute. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!? I'm a team player, You-" Katya slid forwards a little pushing her finger into Matt's padded chest, "-Have something against me and it is getting in the way of the team. You're being a bad captain. You're the problem not me." Katya had thrown her gloves off. Matt did the same pushing himself forwards against Katya's finger. 

"You know exactly what I mean," Matt gritted his teeth his face coming closer to Katya's. "If you would've just listened to me none of this would be happening!" Matt all but screamed. Spit flung into Katya's face and she snapped. 

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about-" Katya pushed Matt back watching him stumble. "But whatever it is, I'm sure you're just overreacting," Another push. "Like this little whiny Bitch you are!" Katya gave one last shove. Matt grabbed onto her white practice jersey as she fell pulling her with him. 

The two of them toppled onto the ice their gear padding the fall. Katya went to sit up and get up but Matt grabbed her ponytail yanking her back. Katya hit her head on the ice pain spiking through her head pounding on her temples. She sat up and punched Matt square in the face. She took advantage of his shock and crawled on top of him letting her fists fly to his face. She ignored the sting of the hits he landed and kept going. 

Katya felt strong arms wrap around her waist and yank her away. She landed a scratch across Matt's cheek before they were completely separated panting and struggling to break free from the grasps. 

"What the fuck you guys! you're best friends what are you doing!" Blake yelled pulling Katya back harder when she struggled in his grasp again. She could feel her nose bleeding and knew she had a black eye but it was worth it. Matt was looking a lot worse than her. 

"Explain what the hell is going on Matt, because clearly Katya doesn't know. And punching her isn't going to jog her memory." Nick shook Matt a bit pulling his attention back from just glaring at katya. 

"She's a fucking dyke-" Matt spat. He was about to keep going to Katya cut him off practically screaming. 

"You fucking bastard! How dare you fucking out me first of all. That is for me to share not for you to blurt and beat me up over. Second of all didn't you think they already knew!" 

"Yeah we already kinda guessed that." Blake shrugged glancing to the rest of his teammates. 

"It was kind of obvious but we didn't want to just assume." Nick looked to Katya, he had some sympathy in his eyes and katya was pretty sure it was the most amount of emotion he has ever shown. 

"Wait a second though," Andrew spoke skating forwards lining himself up with Matt. "You beat her up because she is gay? So you're a homophobe?" He shoved his finger in Matt's chest. 

Katya couldn't believe her eyes, the whole team was questioning Matt giving him weary glances. She knew they were her team but they were a bunch of teenage guys, she didn't realize they cared about her that much. 

"This is unbelievable, you can't be captain." Nick shoved Matt out of his grasp. 

"Yeah, I- I'm gay too and I can't play for team that has a captain that beats people for being gay. I don't feel safe," Andrew spoke up. He got a few shocked glances but then everyone was mumbling in agreement. 

"I- what the fuck Matt. You said it was Okay when I came out to you after Violet harassed me. Was it not, is that why you've been acting so fucking awful?" Katya's voice trembled. She didn't realize she was crying until a few of the guys gave her a pat on the back. 

"It was fine until you started fucking my sister you predator!" Matt screamed finally getting a word in. Everybody got silent all their judgmental glances pointed to Katya. She felt small, like when she was four and her mother would scold her. 

"I'm not fucking Trixie are you insane!" Katya was starting to lose courage as this went on. her adrenaline was gone and her face was starting to hurt. She just wanted to go home to Trixie and cry into her pretty golden hair. 

"Don't you dare fucking lie. I saw you last night kissing her in my driveway." Matt had stopped yelling. His voice was low and angry, full of hate. 

"Yeah because we've been dating for six months, she's my girlfriend Matt, not a fucking sex doll. She is smart and witty and beautiful and kind. And also it just so happens that she's not a piece of property that you own. So she can make her own choices and she chose to date me. She pursued me." Katya grabbed her things getting ready to leave. 

"You could have said no, you could have rejected her . You're taking advantage of her feelings." Matt called after Katya. 

"You wanted me to break her heart instead of having her be happy? It's not taking advantage if we both consented both want this and both have feelings Matt. You're just homophobic and bitter." Katya skated away ignoring the mumbles of agreement she got from some of her teammates. 

She was so done, so tired. All of that, all of the fighting and passive aggressiveness because she was dating Trixie. She knew at one point they would have to tell him, she just thought he was less awful of a person. 

"You're off the fucking team Zamo! don't bother coming to the game Next week!" Matt yelled as Katya turned the corner. At this point she was done, being off the team was looking a lot better than where she was now. 

***********

Katya wanted to see Trixie so that's what she did. She went to the Mattel's straight after practice blood still caked to her face. She was so tired that she didn't even care. She was off the team apparently so Matt had no power over her anymore, she had nothing to loose. 

"Oh my god Katya what happened," Trixie gasped when she opened her front door. She was greeted by Katya's swollen bloody face, greasy hair, and tired eyes. 

"Matt knows." Was all Katya could manage before she dropped her bag and fell into Trixie's arms. Trixie immediately Caught Katya's head holding it against her chest gently as not to make her wounds hurt any more than they already did. She kissed the crown of Katya's head and pet her hair not wining the tear and blood stains on her shirt. 

"Hi Katya how the pra- oh," Val stopped in her tracks at the sight of Katya sobbing into Trixie's neck clinging to her for dear life. She could just see the top of Katya's face and clocked the black and blue bruising around The poor girls eye. 

"Trixie why don't you go take her bag to the laundry room, i'm going to clean her up. Val walked over and took Katya into her own arms. Katya just sobbed harder her body sagging against Val's. She was hiccuping and trying to stand, support herself and embarrass herself a little less. 

"Oh come here." Val fully scooped Katya up like she weighed nothing. Katya became a rag doll in her second mothers arms letting herself go. She clung to Val and let all her embarrassment go as Trixie gave her hand a small peck before scurrying away with her bag. 

"Now i'm not going to ask you what happened because you can tell me when you're ready. But what I need you to do is calm your breathing okay, follow me." Val instructed. She exaggerated her breathing holding Katya's head up from where she sat on the bathroom counter so she could see. 

Katya tried her best to follow but she just couldn't. Every time she heard any noise in the house she would jump afraid it was Matt coming upstairs. It would send her into a crying fit every time, her breathing reverting back to sobs. 

"Oh baby," Trixie whispered when she came upstairs and saw Katya. She shoved her way into the small washroom ignoring her mothers warnings to leave. She didn't care, Katya was so upset that she was okay with outing herself to her mother if that meant she could help. She crossed the counter and help Katya's face in her hand placing a kiss in her forehead. she rubbed Katya's shoulders and helped calm her down her breathing. 

Val gave the two girls a small glance before grabbing the first aid kit. When she closed the cabinet door Katya jumped her breathing picking up again. Trixie rubbed her shoulders again but it wasn't working. At that point she gave up Trying to be discreet. She picked Katya up and carried her to the toilet. Trixie sat down with Katya in her lap her hands covering Katya's ears. She placed a kiss on Katya's cheek resting her head behind her neck. She gave her mother a small nod and Val got to work. 

She cleaned Katya's wound with a cotton ball whispering apologies when she flinched from the sting. She applied cream and bandages to all the cuts and scrapes getting Katya to hold and ice pack to her eye as she did so. Trixie remained with Katya on her lap her hands covering Katya's ears. Anytime Katya would jump she would place a kiss on her neck whispering "It's okay's," near her ear. 

Val helped Katya strip to her sports bra and boy-shorts filling up a bath for her. She left out towels and promised warm clothes for when she was done. She allowed Trixie to stay and help Katya get in and get washed up. 

The moment the bathroom door clicked closed Trixie turned to Katya and held her closely lightly kissing her split lip. "It's okay baby you're safe now," Trixie assured her as she helped her pull off her bra and shorts. She gave Katya a hand getting in letting soak and close her eyes. 

"C-can you sing please? I- I can still hear everything and I think he back by now Trixie." Katya began getting worked up again tears welling in her eyes. 

"Of course baby, of course. You just close your eyes and relax. I'm gunna clean you up and I"ll sing." Trixie leaned across the tub. She pushed Katya's bangs back giving her sweaty forehead a quick kiss. 

Outside the bathroom door Val listened as her daughter cooed and sang to Katya. She could hear the watcher being poured over Katya's aching body. She knew something had to be going on between the two girls but was confident enough that her daughter wouldn't try anything right now, especially with how hurt Katya was. The bath also had bubbles that she assumed would save Katya some modesty. 

When Trixie exited the bathroom to retrieve some clothes for Katya she blushed under her mothers knowing gaze. 

"I'm not asking, but I would hope that you feel you could tell me." Was all Val said as she handed Trixie the pile of neatly folded clothes straight from the dryer. 

"I-O-Okay, thank you." Trixie bowed her head scurrying away. She was glad to know her mother supported her. She didn't seem like the type that wouldn't but still, you never know. 

Trixie made her way back to the washroom opening the door lightly. She closed it as soft as possible, making her way over to Katya. She was sat on the toilet wrapped up in a towel shivering. Her hair was hanging around her face dripping on the tiled floor. 

"Okay lets get you all fixed up okay," Trixie whispered. She grabbed other towel and began lightly drying Katya's hair humming as she did so. She brushed the over grown bob and pulled it into a french braid pulling Katya's bangs into it too. She then helped Katya dry off standing her up patting her down lightly. She could see all the bruises she assumed were left by her brother, spotting her legs. 

"Thank you," Katya mumbled when Trixie finished helping her slide into the warm baby pink sweats given to her. She felt like a child, hopeless and unable to take care of herself. It was embarrassing and she hates herself for letting Trixie see her this beaten down and weak. 

"Hey," Trixie lightly grabbed Katya's chin, carefully avoiding the bandage covering most of it. She turned Katya to look up at her. "Don't ever thank me for making you feel better baby, I love doing it." 

Katya gave her a small smile accepting the small peck Trixie planted on her lips. After that she yawned her exhaustion truly settling in. She felt her eyes drooping, tiredness taking over her making it harder to stay upright. 

She accepted Trixie's help getting out of the washroom, then Val's two when she saw Trixie struggling to lug Katya's body to her room. The two of them tucked Katya into Trixie's bed making sure she was all cozy. Val left tissues and a garbage bin by the bed "Just in case" Trixie gave Katya's cheek a quick peck stroking her forehead until her mother pulled her away telling her Katya needs the rest. 

Trixie agreed, she just wished she was there while Katya rested holding her close, humming and stroking her head. But her mother also just left her alone with her naked girlfriend in the bathroom, so she'll take what she gets. 

"Oh dear lord Matty what happened!?" Trixie heard her mother gasp from where she was in the kitchen. She had listened to Katya explain what happened while she dressed her. It made Trixie so mad she was ready to go out there and make Matt look even worse. She stood from the kitchen table and walked to the back door. When she spotted Matt she let out a small gasp of her own. He had it much worse than Katya, and in that moment Trixie's chest swelled with pride. 

"It's nothing mom i"m gunna go clean myself up." Mat tried to shove past his mother but she stopped him grabbing his arm. 

"That's nonsense, Trixie go get the first aid kit." Val instructed as she fussed over Matt's face. He eyes scanned over the deep 3 line scratch he had just under his left eye. 

"You heard him, he wants to do it himself, let him." Trixie glared at Matt as they made eye contact. 

"But Katya could barley stand and he looks much worse, just get the first aid kit." Val sighed glancing between the glare off between her children. 

"Katya had a lot more emotional distress to deal with, Matt seems just fine," Trixie snarled whipping her hair over her shoulder she she turned and went back to the kitchen. 

It took about 30 minutes for Val to come back, but when she did she sat at the table and turned to Trixie who was making soup. "Explain." She sounded tired and confused. 

"Katya came out to Matt, he said it was fine. Then he said don't go turning my sister. I flirted with Katya when she gave me a ride home from practice and we had ice cream for dinner. I was being stupid but she was so sweet and kind so we went on a date. Then we started dating and it's been six months. He started being cold when we got closer but we never shoved anything in his face, he was just being bitter He cut Katya out of the team, stopped inviting her to things, was extra tough on her at practice and even started hanging out with the kids at school who harass her for being gay. Then last night we went to dinner and when Katya dropped me off we said I love you to each other, then we kissed because duh, we just said I love you. Then Matt saw and freaked at practice. He outed Katya to the whole team, called her a predator, a slut, and a user and told everyone on the team she was taking advantage of me, which she most definitely is not. They both snapped and got into a fist fight then Matt kicked Katya off the team for dating me. He called her a dyke mom. 

Val sat at the table in shock, in shock of her sons actions, how his most valuable friendship was broken because of him, and then she thought of how badly Katya beat her son and she got mad. Then she remembered what he did and found herself sympathizing with her. 

"I'm telling you right now mom, if you sympathize with him at all, or make any excuses for him and his homophobia I will never speak to you again. What he did was a hate crime." Trixie warned placing a bowl of soup in front of her mother. She then grabbed two more and made her way upstairs to check on Katya. 

**********

After last week things in the Mattel house were tense. Katya stayed over because Val insisted that she was in no condition to be home alone. She slept with Trixie (door open of course) and got rides with her to school each day. 

Val stayed neutral in the whole situation finding that she could never pick sides between her children, no matter how wrong one was. She emailed the coach of the team and he assured Val that Matt had no power to kick Katya off the team and that she was 100% allowed to be at all practices and games. 

Katya wanted to play. Their next game was today and Katya already felt better. She was itching to get back out onto the ice. Watching Trixie at her lessons and practices was killing her, she missed the feeling of the cool are nipping at her face as she glided across the ice. 

"Babe I really don't think it's a good idea," Trixie took Katya's hand to stop her from packing her hockey bag. "You forehead is still open, you almost needed stitches," Trixie fussed with Katya's fingers. 

"Baby I need to play, it's been to long. I promise I feel better okay? and besides we are playing a weak team. They won't win and they don't play hard so i'm safe." Katya kissed Trixie's knuckles giving her a smile. 

"Fine, but please be safe." Trixie whispered. 

"Promise." 

**********

The game was definitely not going the way Katya said it would. They were loosing and the players seemed pretty tough to Trixie. Nobody had hit Katya yet, but every time someone skated close to her Trixie and her mother would hold their breath, only letting it go when Katya had practically nobody near her. 

At the halfway point Katya got benched. She looked exhausted her eyes closed body slumped back against the side box. She was guzzling her water like she hand't had any in years. Trixie took this as an opportunity to quickly see her. She slipped her way down the bleachers to Katya tapping her shoulder lightly. 

"You're doing great baby!" She pecked Katya's lips when she turned. She clocked Matt's gaze from across the rink but ignored him, instead focusing on Katya.

"Thanks for lying." Katya snorted giving Trixie one last peck. "I'm back on right away." She mumbled as she fussed with her helmet. Trixie smiled and fixed it for her giving it a quick smack before heading back to her seats. 

The moment Matt got near Katya he body checked her right up into the boards. It was definitely on purpose and definitely not necessary. The moment it happened both Val and Trixie shot up from the bench. The scurried down the bleachers by the coaches box waiting for any word Katya. 

Trixie glanced over and saw Matt in the penalty box. He looked pissed, like he wasn't supposed to be there, like he did nothing wrong. It set Trixie off. Up to this point she had said nothing but now, she'd had it. 

Trixie marched through the coaches box onto the ice. She ignored the calls of the coaches and her mother, trudging across the ice the the penalty box. She yanked the door open stepping inside. Matt's head shot up right away his mouth opening but Trixie cut him off. She ripped his helmet off his head throwing at him harshly. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Trixie screamed. "You could have fucking killed her body checking her like that, and not long after you physically beat her too!" Trixie shoved Matt. "Do you have no fucking empathy you selfish son of a bitch. Can you really not see past your own ignorance to see that I'm happy, or that You almost killed her!" 

Matt stayed silent letting Trixie push him and cry screaming how awful he is. He waited until she finally stopped. "See, all she brings you is pain." 

"You're just like dad you fucking piece of shit!" Trixie screamed slapping Matt clean across the face. He sat there stunned hand clutching his previously bruised cheek. 

"Alright that's enough," Andrew skated over grabbing Trixie out of the booth. He trapped her arms by her sides as he skated steadily despite Trixie's kicking and screaming. She thrashed as much as she could willing herself to get out of his grip. 

"Beatrice lets go." Val spoke sternly. She grabbed Trixie by the arm and yanked her down the halls of the community center. Trixie didn't even notice they were following the team coach and assistant who were holding Katya.

Trixie was shoved into the back seat of the car by her mother moments late Katya was being laid across her lap. Trixie cried as she watched her mother speak to the coach willing her to hurry up and take Katya to the hospital. 

Finally she got in the car. "I get that you are mad but don't you ever, ever bring up your father again. Got it." Val spoke not starting the car. She wouldn't even glance back at Trixie. 

"Yes." Trixie whispered her hand still stroking over Katya's forehead. 

After that Val started the car and drove, the car silent the entire time.

*******

Katya was okay and Trixie was thankful. She was still asleep, her body resting from all the abuse she didn't let herself heal from. They had tested for concussion and brain injury but nothing came up, thankfully. Ever since the doctors declared Katya okay and 'just resting' Trixie hadn't left her side. She slept bent over her head resting on the bed near Katya's hand. When she was awake, Trixie was praying. Praying to a god she long since stopped believing in. Hoping that if he were real he would help. 

Katya woke up. At first her hand had twitched and Trixie quickly grabbed it giving it a squeeze. After that she had slowly come to it groaning as she tried to move her stiff muscles the bright florescent lights blinding her eyes. Trixie was right beside her now sitting on the bed. She stroked Katya's forehead and shielded her eyes from the light. 

"It's okay baby open your eyes slow." Trixie squeezed Katya's hand with her free one. She ignored the feel of the IV against her hand pushing down the bile it raised in her throat. 

"Where am I where is your mom?" Katya questioned her voice gruff. She was looking around her room eyes still squinted. 

"She is on the phone with your mom, she is flying home to come see you Kat." Trixie responded her eyes lazer focused on Katya. She still wasn't 100% convinced Katya was okay, it seemed hard to believe after all the girl had been through. 

"M'so thirsty." Katya mumbled her hand swaying lazily. She was searching for a bottle of water or maybe a cup of it, really just anything. 

"I'll go get you some water okay?" Trixie slid off the bed kissing Katya's cheek as she left. Katya wished she was feeling coherent enough to reciprocate and kiss Trixie back, thank her for sticking by her bed and just being an over all amazing girlfriend. 

Katya had her head leaned back on her mountain of pillows trying to stretch when she heard a small knock on her door. 

"That was fast Trix," She began slowly tilting her head forwards her muscles still sore. 

"Not Trixie, sorry." A deep voice spoke. Katya froze, it was Matt. She knew it was but she didn't know what to do. Who the hell let him in. 

"If you wanna kill me now's the time to do so," Katya managed to crane her neck down to see him. He looked in rough shape adorning the same hospital dress she was wearing. 

"I- I don't wanna kill you." Matt spoke. "I just- why Trixie?" Katya was about to snap back at him his presence seeming to make her angry enough to get some energy. "Why not me?" Matt had tears in his eyes. 

"What!?" Katya shot up to quick her vision blurring with stars. 

"Why not me Katya? I know people can like both so why don't you like guys too? why don't you like me? We could have been the perfect couple." Matt sniffed.

"Are you seriously fucking asking me why I'm a lesbian and not bisexual?" Katya scoffed feeling zero pity for Matt who was crying. " Look I'm only gunna say this once so quit you're crying and get this through that thick fucking head of yours. I love Trixie with my whole heart, my damn being. I love her and if that means I get beat by you every time I see you, then oh well. I guess I wear more padded clothing. I'm not going anywhere Matt you best save your energy, I refuse to be bullied or scared away from the woman I love." At that moment Katya really wished she could walk, it would have been nice to leave but she has to stay. Stay and watch Matt process. 

"Okay." Was all he said before getting up and going. No apology or proof of actual understanding. Did that mean he was leaving her alone now? Or did he take it as a challenge?

"I got you a bottle of water and a straw, the doctor said it would be easier for you to use." Trixie skipped back into Katya's room her energy much happier than when she left. 

"Thank you so much baby, I love you I really do. You stayed by me through all of this, you stayed when being with me meant your brother ignoring you and beating me to make you feel even worse." Katya grabbed Trixie's hand kissing her knuckles. "Thank you."

"I would never give you up because this are hard. Good things aren't easy baby." 


End file.
